The FEAST Saga series/Censorship
This series suffered Censorship in Australia and Japan due to their age ratings ''Feast of the Black Strings Age Ratings *'ESRB: Mature 17+ *'PEGI: '''16 *'ACB: 'M Censored *'USK: 16 *'CERO: '''C (15+) Censored Censorship List *Despite in the Western versions having the blood very minimal and mainly artistic, it will be censored to maintain the CERO C (15+) and ACB M Rating with adding instead pixels. *In the battle against the Arachneos, The spider's defeat have been soften down; rather than crush it so many times, the Ragnarok will use wrestling moves and an announcer will count when pressing the button (A, Circle), this feature is added in the western versions as a day 1 patch and an Alternative way to defeat the boss. *The Horsemen's deaths (or defeats), were altered, too. *Some animations were changed. *The "Rockin' time" defeats were altered (Just like the European PAL version, too.) *There is far more swearing. (Due for mainly, being English voiced only) *Dead or Alive mode is renamed to Life and Death mode. (PAL version too.) *Beginner mode is renamed to Novice mode. *Blaze Platinum and Ace Saturn are renamed as Platinum Blaze and Saturn Ace. (JP only) *FEAST Comet is reinterpreted as an Artificial God, instead of just a comet with a conscience. (JP only) *Blake's surname is spelled Schneider (means the same as Snider). (JP only) *Sienna's name is spelled Siena. (JP only) *The Comet's (Eliza's) voice was altered and its origins differ between the two languages. *The Nintendo versions will be have Black Box in the 3DS Version and a Darker Wii U outline, with a Black box too. Due to rating (C to Above means black box) (JP only) Black Strings Carnival: Last Song Age Ratings *'ESRB: Mature 17+ *'PEGI: '''18 *'ACB: 'MA+15 Censored *'USK: 18 *'CERO: '''D (17+) Censored Censorship List *Like the first game, the Blood will be passed out and censored by Lightning esque pixels due to these gaming politics and maintain the CERO D (17+) and ACB MA+15 rating. *Diva's dialogue changed, albeit still in English, also the same with the inhabitants of Schiel (except Anita in some scenes), and the Cyberian will maintain their languages. (JP only) *The players' Enemies Overkills are censored in favor to a lighter versions and Cyberian's eliminations too. *The Cyberian's names are changed or switched. (JP only) *The Board of Directors instead of "Taking the power" will be interpreted as "Last minute decision". (JP only) *Some names are changed: For example: Siena Travers, Blake Schneider, Dominique, etc. (JP only) *It's title in Translated English has two variations: FEAST of the End and End of FEAST. Both with the same subtitle: Legend of Arcana. Due to the true final boss involvement and the creatures. (JP only) *This version will limit to change between two languages: English and Japanese. (JP only) *Some of the Phase titles are changed but still mean the same. *Cruelty against Cyberian's aren't shown (JP ver.) *The main theme will be changed into a more Japanese theme due to copyrights. (JP only) *The Kill scenes in the Opening where changed into a shadow like scene. *Cadenza's crazy face is censored. *The Songs are still in English. The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!/''Z Edition Ratings *'ESRB: '''Teen (Both) *'PEGI: 16 / 12 (Z Edition) *'ACB: '''M / PG (Z Edition) *'USK: 16 / 12 (Z Edition) *'CERO: '''C (15+) Both *'BBFC: 15 / 12 (Z Edition) Censorship List Original *Anita Falcon's beating her recruits in the Original Set was changed into the amazed reactions of Melody and Reed in the Japanese version. *The Canon Games' Events in general are decompressed and changed due to the age of the game lowered in One rating. *Generally illustrations related with Blood. Z Edition *Nothing else was altered. ''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-/''ZZ Edition Ratings *'ESRB: '''Mature 17+ / Teen (ZZ Edition) *'PEGI: '16 / 12 (ZZ Edition) *'ACB: 'M Censored / M (Uncensored, ZZ Edition) *'USK: 16 / 12 (ZZ Edition) *'CERO: '''D (17+) Censored / C (15+) ZZ Edition *'BBFC: 15 / 12 (ZZ Edition) Censorship List 2nd Sign *Geminia kills her fictional hologram bullies, this changed to Arc's expression in the Australian, German and Japanese versions. *Cadenza's crying black blood in Act 2 was changed into normal tear crying in the Japanese version, but remained in the Arcade. *Sienna loss to Rhyme was altered to be less brutal, only the mecha seen to be destroyed instead in the Japanese Version, however, the explicit scene is seen in the OVA. *Rhyme's killings in general. *Allegro's torture of Rhyme in its Act 3's ending has a lot of "sensible images", even includes a Whip torture and choking scene. *Blood in general *Mortal Kombat-esque inspired moves are altered to avoid PEGI 18. *Reflect's awakening, she was dressed in a transpaent dress, changed into her uniform for the rest of the countries. *Beltran's creepy face in his Act 3 ending and Explosion scene in Dark Side's ending are altered. *Claudia's "Poison Kiss" injection scene in the Neutral Side ending was altered from in front to behind. *Dancing Bunny/Girls in lingerie during the Final Bout presentation. *Cadenza curbstomping of Caesar in the Neutral story mode, changing into Tusk's running. *Male characters Shirtless Scenes. *Snow the Ballerina covered in blood during Rhyme's Anthem of the Feast final transformation. Changed with Black Ink. *Death scenes not shown in Japanese and Instead changes into a similar event to the moment: **Edwina's death **Geminia's death **Brutus' death **Scenes that involves monsters in killing humans. **Irene's Death -Flashback- ZZ Edition *Nothing was Altered. ''The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom Ratings *'ESRB: Teen *'PEGI: '''12 *'ACB: PG *'''USK: 12 *'CERO: '''D (17+) Uncensored *'BBFC: 12 Censorship List *Deus Ex Machina's death scene. *Nothing else was Altered ''Arcana Warriors Ratings *'ESRB: Teen / (E10+ Demo) *'PEGI: '''12 *'ACB: M *'''USK: 12 *'CERO: C' (15+) Uncensored *'''BBFC: '''12 Censorship List *Cutscene Animations are the reason of the T rating upgrade. *Nothing else was Altered Category:Sub pages Category:Sonikku Aensland